prunescapefandomcom-20200213-history
Bonus xp weekend
I'll leave this to a specialist.Brego1176 22:04, August 23, 2010 (UTC) *steps in* Stormy Times 12:50, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Jagex have been constantly saying RuneScape has not been becoming easier. And then they go releasing crap like this. Anyone who bothers turning up for the weekend can get their exp at over twice the speed, which according to the people with several 99s, devalues 99 Summoning, makes RuneScape easier and WE JUST DON'T LIKE IT. After a ton of BAWWWWW threads are locked from people who can't make it online for the bonus exp weekend. 'The announcement ' Of course, the first thing that people did was panic. They attempted to sell all their armour and weapons to buy items for the Xp Weekend. Their items wouldn't sell for minimum in G.E, because everyone is doing the same as them, and they're crashing! Whats more, the merchants have bought out all the herbs, summoning items and even the fucking runes so you can't go ancienting on the day! All this caused a lot of outrage within the RuneScape community. One thing that caused a large BAWWWWW was Jagex saying that they might be limiting extra Summoning exp to 10%, because the players pkers were whining about how Summoning would be devalued PvP WOULD BE RUINED!!! A typical reaction is as follows... "WHAT THE **** WOULD WE DO WITH 10 ****ING % OF SUMMONING XP!? ONLY A ****ING IDIOT WOULD ****ING PEE HIS PANTS WHEN HE GETS 10 ****ING SUMMONING XP WHEN HE ****ING MAKES A ****ING DREADFOWL POUCH! ****ING MONKEYS ON TYPEWRITERS JAGEX!" What the pkers didn't realise of course was that Prayer's situation was even worse. After foolishly spending all his money on hoarded dragon bones and then obliviously using them all on his gilded altar during the weekend, one pker was quoted as saying: "****! I ACTUALLY LOST EXP BY TRAINING THIS!!!" (^That's Jagex Logic right there^) 'The weekend' The bonus exp weekend has currently not happened, in the meantime everyone is dreading it could kill the RuneScape economy. Here is a list of what the Jmod( Note: Gold Crowns) says about this weekend.. Note: The names of mod are censure for your sake ******!! Mod *****: I am sure this will damage the economy, but who cares right?? Mod #$%@: I am hungry. Mod ^&%$#: Get a life you runeflappers. Mod ????: I just graduated from elementary school. Mod*#$%^: We ran out of idea so we decide to put on a bonus exp weekend to get you players off our back for 3 days max, and also we were hoping runeflappers will divert your attention from the multiple bugs in the game itself. It is definitly a WIN for Jagex but lose for you situation! Mod *&^&*: I am not Chuck Norris. Mod *****: Mod %^&%$ the FBI just called. Mod *&^&*: What more do you want to know????????? And there you have it! 'This section is mostly made up by......... Ican'tbelievethisisnotandrewgower, Aug 27, 2010 6:14 EST..... '' Brego117:the weekend is starting in 4 days! Get ready!Brego1176 02:29, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Enlightening Quote ''Reserved till the weekend.' 'Brego1176 11:45, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Th''e Predicted Result of the Bonus Exp Weekend of September 2010 'Note: This section accurately reflects WHAT WILL HAPPEND in the future..just like a crystal ball.' img_webmaster_1219439117.jpg|The end of the Exp Weekend 64492063841106623.png|Scary Huh? Runescape_emotes_bug.png|So much for the fire... 632141.png|All the level 3s will get this after the weekend. 'Refer to these pictures'---------------->>>> The Death of The Spirit of the Game Prior to the weekend, The Spirit of the Game was seen walking into the World 2 Grand Exchange. There, it was spontaneously buried underneath a mountain of spam until there was nothing left of it. It was later confirmed that this act of suicide was intentional as the spirit left a note saying ''"Jamflex, you have completely forgotten about me. Goodbye, I'm logging off for good." It also left another statement which read: "Thou shalt receive glitch-ed Dungeoneering exp for Minigames are not affected by this weekend! WAHAHAHAHA!!" "The Spirit of the Game actually existed?! Oh WoW! I thought we just made that thing up to stop players from 76king" was Mod MMG's reaction to this unfortunate event. The few players who somehow knew the spirit existed, were not pleased when they learned that there was no way to train normally without receiving any bonus exp.